


Bangs and Hair Ties

by UAs_Fics



Series: Tweek Week 2019 one-shots [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Childhood shenanigans, M/M, One-Shot, tweek week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-03 03:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: If Tweek doesn’t get his bangs out from his face, Craig will have to do something about it!For Tweek-Week





	Bangs and Hair Ties

Craig was half tempted to get up, take the safety scissors from his sister's art set, and cut Tweek's bangs himself. 

Tweek kept reaching up and brushing them out of his eyes the whole time they played board games. He tried tucking them behind his ears at first, but the bangs in the middle couldn't quite reach so they fell down the bridge of his nose.

Tweek rolled the dice. He squinted before moving his piece three spaces. 

"Draw a card, Craig." He nodded to the space his piece landed. 

'Opponent draw 1 card,' it said. 

As Craig reached for the deck in the middle of the board, Tweek once again tried to move his bangs out from his face. Craig wrinkled his nose. He didn't know why he found the action so annoying, but he couldn't help it! Something about Tweek constantly pausing to mess with his hair bugged him.

"What's it say?" Tweek asked. A lock of blond escaped from behind his ear and brushed down his cheek.

"It says..." Craig glanced at the card. The card ordered him to lose three spaces, putting him a space behind Tweek. He peeked up over the card at Tweek. All of the hair from his left ear was out now.

"It says," He repeated. "It says let me fix your hair."

"What?" Tweek jumped, hands bolting up to tangle in his mane. "Fix how?"

Craig pushed himself away from the table without a word. He walked around to pull Tweek from his seat before taking him up the stairs to the bathroom. 

Slapping closed the toilet lid, he ordered Tweek to sit. 

"Craig, what are you doing?" Tweek fidgeted but took the seat despite his nerves.

Craig dug through the drawer under the sink as he spoke. "I'm fixing your hair. It's too long." Finding what he needed, he smiled. He spun around, hair ties and a brush in his hands. "I'm going to fix it by tying it back."

Tweek flinched back. "What do you know about hair?"

Craig rolled his eyes as he snapped the hair ties around his wrist. He started tugging the brush through Tweek's hair. It was much thicker and messy than he'd thought. It would take a while to brush out.

"Duh, I have a little sister. I know how to do hair. It's big brother class one-o-one, right after giving noogies and flicking boogers at your little pestering sister." Craig switched the brush to his other hand. Messy or not, Tweek's hair was soft, in contrast to its sharp appearance, so he kept absentmindedly petting it with his free hand.

"Oh." Tweek fiddled with his buttons. 

"Hold still," Craig ordered. "I can't pull your bangs back until I have all the tangles out. Dang, don't you brush your hair at home?"

"Of course, I do!" Tweek countered. "I've just been busy this last week. Mom and Dad are expanding the shop menu and we have new people coming in and--"

"Excuses, excuses," Craig chided while pulling the brush through a particularly nasty knot. Tweek yelped and tried to push Craig away, but he held firm and crawled onto the toilet with his knees on either side of Tweek. The two of them barely fit, but at least Tweek couldn't escape now.

"Craig, this is embarrassing! Stop!" Tweek batted at Craig's arm. "I'll have my mom get me a haircut when I get home tonight. I promise. Errr--! Cross my heart and hope to die!"

"No, honey." Craig shook his head as he carefully took the hair tie from his wrist. Tweek's hair wasn't perfectly brushed but it would work well enough.

Craig smoothed Tweek's bangs back away from his forehead with one hand. Holding the hair ties in between his teeth, he twisted Tweek's bangs back into a small ponytail at the crown of his head then tied them back. Still not quite satisfied, he fished out some bobby pins from the drawer and pinned down the loose hairs. 

Climbing off the toilet, he proudly gestured for Tweek to stand and look in the mirror. Tweek reached up to touch his hair, but Craig grabbed his wrist with a shake of the head.

"Stop touching your hair," he commanded. "Just look at it."

"Alright, alright, fine..." Tweek stepped in front of the mirror. He blinked and pressed his stomach against the counter to get a better look. "Woooow, Craig, you did great! I look amazing."

Craig nodded simply, his hands on his hips. "Big brother powers, Tweek. I help Trisha with her hair all the time, so Mom doesn't have to."

Tweek hummed to himself in thought. "Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I do your hair? Please?" He twisted around with a smile. "I want to learn. I'm an only child, so I don't have big brother powers."

Craig blushed, touching his hat. For all he chided Tweek, he hadn't washed his hair in two days. After being stuck under his chullo all the time, it was sweaty and gross. 

He couldn't let Tweek have a win over him like that. Craig was supposed to be the cool, neat boyfriend in contrast to Tweek's all over, messy nature.

He dropped his hand, lips pursed.

"I don't think so. It's not long enough." Craig snapped his fingers. "Oh well."

Tweek flicked up the bangs that stuck out from under his hat. "I think I could do a little bit with. At least let me try. I really want to learn."

Craig groaned. "Alright, but, but, uh, I need to use the bathroom first." He held up his finger. 

Pulling the drawer out, Craig piled hair ties, bobby pins, and the brush into Tweek's arms before spinning him around and sending him back downstairs.

The moment the door shut, he threw his hat off and turn the sink on full both hot and cold water. Steeling himself, Craig shoved his head under and vigorous scrubbed at his scalp with his fingers.

For a moment, he considered lathering his hands with the soap bar and using it to wash his hair but thought better of it. It would take too much time to wash it all out. This would have to do.

Craig took the hand towel down and rubbed his head, squeezing the locks until the water drenched the towel. He rung it out over the sink before unceremoniously dropping it in the hamper. 

One last check in the mirror to make sure he was dry and Craig headed out the door and downstairs.

He found Tweek already taking out one of the bobby pins he'd put in his hair. Craig slapped his hand, took the pin, and returned it to its proper place.

Tweek rolled his eyes. "Sit down." He ordered with a nod to the seat in front of him. While Craig was in the bathroom, Tweek spun one of the chairs so the back faced his front.

Craig flopped down and crossed his arms. 

"Ok, get on with it."

"You're supposed to be teaching me! I don’t know what to do." Tweek got onto his knees in his own chair. 

"Well, you brush out the hair first." Craig straightened up so he could reach easier. "Next, you use the brush to pull back my bangs, then you pull it into a ponytail. The bobby pins hold down the runaway hairs. Mine aren’t long enough to pull back as far as yours, though."

Tweek swallowed. "Right. Urrrrk..."

"You can do it, honey. I believe in you."

His hands shook as he gently began to brush out Craig's hair. 

Craig couldn't remember the last time he had someone else brush his hair this softly, not since he was little and couldn't do it on his own. Trisha didn't care if she hurt him or ripped out his hair when she played dress-up with him. 

It was nice, comforting even. Craig let his eyes droop shut. It wouldn't take much to just fall asleep and nap the day away. This must be why Stripe liked being petted so much.

"Your hair is really silky, Craig. Silky and thick." Tweek ran his hands through the hair at the back of his head. 

"Yours is nice, too" Craig mumbled, barely suppressing a yawn. "Soft and a good color."

Tweek chuckled. The brush handle clacked as it was set on the table. The floorboards creaked as Tweek stood from his chair and padded around to Craig's front.

"Ok, um, you said to push it back, um, like this?" 

Tweek's warm hands brushed his forehead as he gathered up Craig's bangs. With a gentle, but firm tug, he gathered the locks together. A hair tie snapped and Tweek swore.

"Are you ok?" Craig peeked his eyes open.

Tweek shook out his hand. He reached onto the table for a tie. On the floor behind Tweek, Craig caught sight of a green tie on the floor. He smiled, knowing what must have happened. 

With his tongue stuck out like a professional painter, Tweek gingerly tied back Craig's bangs into an uneven tuff. He then placed bobby pin after bobby pin to hold it in place a few inches back from Craig's hairline. He probably overdid it with the pins, but Craig didn’t correct him. 

As Tweek placed the last bobby pin, Craig realized just why Tweek's bangs bothered him so much.

"I couldn't see your face," he said without thinking.

Tweek blinked. "What?" 

"Your bangs. They got in your face. I couldn't see it earlier," Craig explained. "It bugged me, 'cause I like your face. It's nice."

The face that Craig liked so much blushed red as a ripe tomato. 

"Craig, that, uh," he laughed, "that's pretty gay, you know."

Craig grinned manically. "Not as gay as you. You fart rainbows."

Tweek pushed his shoulder. "Well you’re so gay, you let another man _touch your hair_!"

Throwing his hand over his chest with mock offense, Craig accused, "You're so gay you let another man _kiss you!_"

Tweek furrowed his brow. "Wait, when did I--"

Craig pushed himself forward and planted a quick kiss to Tweek's cheek.

"Right now." 

Tweek slapped his hand to his cheek and took a stumbling step back. He tumbled. Craig's heart skipped a beat. Did he mess up? Wait, what did PC Principal say about consent? Shoot! He was supposed to ask first right? 

"Tweek, I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Craig raised a hand.

"Cr-Craig, that..." Tweek swallowed hard. "That was so super gay of you, but I won't mind if you wanted to do it again sometime. Just warn me next time." A shaky smile spread across his lips. 

This time it was Craig's face that turned into a tomato. Out of reflex, he reached up to pull his hat over his burning ears, only to realize he'd left it upstairs in the bathroom. 

"Deal, but only if you get a haircut," Craig held out his pinkie, "so I can kiss your face without getting hair in my mouth."

Tweek laughed, loud and clear, then wrapped his pinkie around Craig's.

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote 3 fics for Tweek Week, and this is the last one. If you liked the childhood setting stories, check out the other Tweek Week fics. They're the same style.


End file.
